Mine
by Lucifer mayhem
Summary: Akito holds a Secret there is one more person to their family, one with the same curse none the less. What does she have to do with the family? And why is she so Secretive? [some spoilers] R&R please [chap one up :D]
1. Mine: prolouge

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the fruits basket characters, I Do own how ever Aubrey.**

**Warning: cursing though out the fic.. I do warn you not to read if you haven't gotten up to episodes 24-26 and/or manga 7-8 or if you don't want to be spoiled from later manga chapters.**

**Mine; Prologue**

The door closed softy with the slight click of it locking and the light from the hall way was gone once again. The sound of foot steps across the old wood floor reminded her that she wasn't alone, nor would she ever be. Mismatched green and blue orbs looked up, staring at the pale feminine face with the deep indigo eyes, the feeling of a cold bony hand sliding around her neck to push her hair up with the same bony fingers that did every night.

"Akito.." Her own hand found the thin wrist and pulled it away softy before leaning her cheek in to it. "How are you this fine evening?"

Akito's thumb stroked the girl's cheekbone, His eyes soft and narrowed. Sighing he moved his hand from her cheek and sat on his knees in front of her.

"Awful." He slid both hands over her cheeks guiding her closer to him to show her face in the pale light that was in the room. "Seeing my lovely Hyou makes me feel much better though." That cruel, all knowing smile crossed his lips before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the girl's own lips. He knew she would not flinch or push him away because she belonged to him. She, Fair skinned and dark haired girl belonged to him, not like the others belonged to him but in a sense of owning a pet.

The girl stayed seated, her hands at her side wile Akito's lips where pressed against her own, with her eyes closing and drawing in the smell of spices and incense she drifted for a moment before her senses stopped and Akito backed off.

"Aubrey, Tell me again about the Hyou." The skinny God yawned and slid down, resting his head against her legs wile looking at her waiting for her to begin.

Aubrey pulled in a deep breath before beginning the tale. "Centuries ago when this family was young, and Hidden from the rest of the world. We where admired for our beauty and abilities.." she paused and her body froze wile Akito pulled her down, one slender arm draping over her side to keep her close to his body, sighing she continued.

"The Nezumi with his ability to trick and get what he wanted, the Oushi with his strength…" Aubrey continued going in order of the Juunishi, finally ending on the feline "And the Neko, The strong agile Neko that the Kami loved most of all." She watched Akito wrinkle his nose and stiffen at the thought of the ugly creature that was part of this family.

"But in addition to the 13 creatures there was the Hyou, the quiet and strong girl who was guardian of the Kami along with Ondori. Her creature, the large black feline with sleek fur and thick muscles was quiet and friendly, she killed when needed.." Aubrey could feel the slow warm breath against her arm, her eyelids heavy with sleep. "..She loved the Kami as much as the Kami loved her.." Akito's face loosened and he smiled.

Aubrey shifted and rolled over, Akito's arm around her tightening as if she was going to leave. Her eyes made contact with the creature lying in the corner of the room, its tail swaying behind it like an angry snake going to strike, the girl sighed and closed her mismatched eyes wile the large feline stared at the window then to the two bodies on the floor.

The creature stood up and moved closer to the two only to stop a foot away from the kami, lying down it blinked its own mismatched eyes, emerald green and midnight blue shifting colors to neon and red as it looked quickly at the scurrying rat as it moved across the room.

----

**A/n**: Well :0 that's about it for now until my brain starts working right and I get at least 7 hours of sleep -gags on summer heat and lack of Central air conditioning- Besides that, let me know what you think c: utter boredom and lack of Rping makes me remember old things. Yay!


	2. Chapter 1: So stragne I remeber you

**Disclaimers**: I still do not own any of the fruits basket characters.  
Warning: none.

**A/n**: C: I gave Hatori a family, so they don't really exist in the manga or anime so yeah, I'll explain later on e.e. -loves on ha'ri- I also messed up on Aubrey's eye colors, they are actually green and blue not gold and blue.

**Mine **

**Chapter one: So strange I remember you.**

---------X--------

The main house wasn't far from shigure's, which made it easy for Akito to access. The Kami had plans, ones that he kept to him self as he watched the girl next to him. His wicked smile widened as he brushed her hair away from her neck, showing the small kanji symbol there.

"Kuro Hyou…" he smiled and ran his fingers across the mark feeling her stiffen and shift away from his touch. He thought for a moment, a sly smile forming on his thin lips and he moved resting his back against the paper-thin doors, catching the corner of her eye when she looked to him.

"You'll be leaving here soon, Hyou." Akito closed his eyes and listed to the birds sing is melody, catching the sound of Aubrey's robes moving.

"What?" her voice was soft and confused yet demanding to understand, Aubrey watched him for a second before standing up and moving closer to him. "What do you mean 'leaving here soon'? " She caught his deep indigo eyes as they opened, his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back pushing her towards him, in to his lap.

"You will leave here and live with other family members." The Kami's voice was firm; once again his eyes closed His fingertips gripping her dark blue kimono until she was leaning against him. "Shigure will take you in."

Aubrey snorted slightly, her head resting against her God's chest hearing the quickness of his heartbeat and the deep hallow breaths of his dying lungs. "What makes you so sure he will take in a stranger?" She shifted her body, eyes focused on the black feline in the middle of Akito's garden, its body soaking in the spring warmth muscles twitching and rippling under the dark pelt making it shift and glow softly.

"I don't need to be sure to know he will take you in." He hissed slightly, digging his nails into her forearm, watching her gaze down and then look up as he removed his hand from her arm. He smiled softly leaning his head down and placing a soft kiss upon the girl's forehead, his eyes falling on the creature that stared at him blankly.

"She's beautiful, did you know that?" his frail fingertips grazed her slender jaw line before pressing one nail against her rose colored lips as she moved to look at her bond, her. "She is every thing the legend says she is." Akito nuzzled the girl's neck squeezing her tightly close to his body.

"You are **mine**."

---------X--------

Not far from the compound Hatori sat in his car, elbow resting against the open window. The ashes of his cigarette drifting away as he tapped it softly before pulling it back up to his lips to breath in the dry bitter taste of tobacco, he waited for his dark haired cousin to come out of the house already. The noise from random battles and Yelling matches echoed all the way to the car till the stopped and a green and orange blob flew though the front door, landing with a dull thud in the dirt path.

Mumbling Hatori turned off the car and let the burning item linger on his lips as he undid the belt buckle stepping out of the car. The green and orange blob was now standing to show Kyou, his eyes flared his hands clenched in to fists wile three other bodies stood on the front porch.

"Stupid God damn RAT." The Teen spat, eyes locked on the silver haired boy who was standing next to Tohru and Shigure. "I fucking hate you." He looked over his shoulder, catching the dark green eyes before shutting up and making his way back to the house.

"Ha-san!" Shigure waved his hand to the dragon, the sly all knowing smile formed at the sight.

"I doubt you want to keep Akito waiting," Hatori spoke softly flicking the used cigarette on to the ground and stepping on it. "I suggest you hurry." With a fluid motion the dragon moved back to the drivers side and slid in starting the engine once more.

"Iee.. Yes, yes. Yuki, Kyou.. I do expect to come back with my precious flower's innocence intact." He gave a slight wink and dogged the swipe from both boys, cackling madly as he made his way to the silver car Hatori owned.

"Idiot.." Kyou flexed his fingers, red eyes narrowed slightly before he caught the edge of the overhang and pulled him self up onto the roof wandering to the other side near his room.

Violet eyes blinked confusedly for a moment before Yuki shook his head wondering why he was not called to go with them, thinking he let it pass figuring it was a good thing the head had not called him that day.

Shigure plopped his rear down on to the leather seat, pulling the door closed behind him, grinning to his half blind cousin. "Akito loves me, he can wait a minute or two.." Waving his hand about in front of his face wile watching the house disappear behind the thick forest trees.

"What is it he wants this time?" the Inu turned his head to the dragon, the veil of dark green-black covering over the blind gray eye. Shigure kept the smile on as he reached over and pushed the hair out of the way, to show the pearl scars lingering about his cheek and around his eye, before moving his hand away and letting the locks of hair fall back into place. Hatori was comfortable around Shigure and Ayame enough to let the Inu see his blind eye, they didn't care for his appearance they loved him either way, some more then others.

Shigure smiled, he enjoyed the feel of Hatori's hair and returned his hand back to the nape of his cousin's neck fingers playing around with the long strands there

"He didn't say" the stoic man replied, his eyes on the road as he turned the corner ignoring the fingers that fiddled with his hair. "He said he wanted you to come with me today."

"Ah, I see." There was slight amusement in shigure's voice and he reached for Hatori's pack of cigarettes, tapping one out for him self and lighting it with the dragon lighter Momiji gave Hatori as a birthday gift. He pulled a breath in then let the smoke out though his nose, closing his eyes at the bitter taste that reminded him so much of his Kami. "Hopefully it is some thing important. I have work to do.."

"What? Ignore your editor and making her go insane?" Hatori spoke for a moment trying to hide the grin on his lips that no one ever saw.

"Funny, it takes a lot of effort to get mi riled up and mad. It's a very good work out for my tired bones." He breathed in another breath of smoke tipping the cherry off out of the car.

"Cigarettes kill, I do suggest you stop." Hatori mused out loud as he pulled into the compound.

"Really now.." Shigure tossed the cigarette out of the window and rolled it back up. "And this is coming from what.. A chain smoker?" His chocolate eyes flickered with amusement as the dragon shut up wile the car came to a stop.

"We better not keep Akito waiting.."

---------X--------

Akito moved back in to the room, wile Aubrey remained on the back porch with her bond. Sliding the door close he turned and looked to see Shigure and Hatori, his eyes flared with anger for the two defiant males of his clan.

"You are late!" The kami spat finding his place on the floor, robes tumbling down to show a bare shoulder before he pulled it up.

Shigure spoke first, "Tohru wanted to give Hatori lunch before he left the house, Akito-san." he took a seat him self on the floor followed by Hatori who sat next to him. Akito stiffened and shifted, the anger still notable in his deep indigo eyes.

"Stupid Girl.." he snorted slightly looking to the closed door and then back to the two other Juunishi's.

"Shigure, I am placing a girl in your care," he caught the Inu confusion and cut him off before he continued. "If you can care for outsider, then you can handle one more person in your home." The kami gave a small cruel smile as the Inu nodded. "She is very precious to me and I wish for her to remain as close to the compound as possible."

"Yes Akito, but may I ask who this girl is?" Shigure was serious now, his silly exterior gone.

"She is a girl from the states, her name is Aubrey Mayonaka, her father was a Souma, while her mother was an outsider." Akito stood and slid the door open, letting in the spring light as he walked out and motioned for the Hyou to follow. "Both her parents died in a car accident when she was younger, so she was living with her mothers sister recently. She belongs here, with _us_." Akito moved as Aubrey made her way in, her mismatched green and blue shifting from one person to another.

Her gaze settled on Hatori's for a moment before she took her seat near her kami. "Hello…" her voice was soft but clear, her hair was shoulder length and covered her eyes, and framed her face like feathers. Her body frame was thin but defined with slender curves that where outlined by the dark blue kimono she wore.

Hatori felt that she was familiar, the way her face was shaped, the color of her eyes. But he could not put a finger on it, why was she connected to the Souma's and who of the family was her father.

"Hatori, I would like you to do a blood test on her…" Akito, sat down his arms snaking around the girls body pulling her close, his eyes focused on the two of them who just stared in wonder. "To see who her closest relative would be…"

Hatori nodded and spoke softly. "Would that be all?"

"Yes. When would you take her Shigure?" the kami turned his lazy gaze to the Inu who blinked in return at the show of affection to the girl.

"Whenever you would like me to get her…" he nodded slightly and began to move pushing him self up to follow Hatori.

Akito's hands slid across the curve of Aubrey's side, before taking her hand in his, the tips of his nails digging in to her palm leaving pale crescent pale marks. "You may leave now."

Aubrey watched the two older men leave, the one named Hatori reminded her much of her father and she smiled for a second before it faded and she pressed close to her Kami's chest.

**To be continued. Wehoot**

---------X--------

**A/n**: **A/n**: C: I gave Hatori a family, so they don't really exist in the manga or anime so yeah -loves on ha'ri- I also messed up on Aubrey's eye colors, they are actually green and blue not gold and blue. I'm plotting wither the next chapter should be Hatori and Aubrey alone or more of a mix :0 I know we'll dig in to Aubrey's past, YAY more weird shit And for those who don't know Hyou is panther.

Thank you forgotten for reviewing e.e


End file.
